1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolyte capacitor including a conductive polymer layer on a dielectric oxide film layer on the surface of a valve-acting metal substrate, and a method for manufacturing the capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-53512 is disclosed with reference to a method for manufacturing a solid electrolyte capacitor including a conductive polymer layer.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-53512, a solid electrolyte capacitor is described which has a dielectric oxide film formed on the surface of a valve-acting metal substrate (anode body), a first conductive polymer layer formed by chemical polymerization on the surface of the dielectric oxide film, and further, a second conductive polymer layer formed with the use of a soluble conductive polymer solution on the surface of the first conductive polymer layer.